2nd chance at Santa Barbara
by KissMeI'mIrish07
Summary: (Complete) SV fluff taking place after "Welcome to Liberty Village".
1. The question

**Title:** 2nd chance atSanta Barbara

**Time:** Takes place after "Welcome to liberty village"

**Disclaimer:** Alias does not belong to me.

* * *

She could barley see him through the dim light of her bedroom, ever since they returned from Paris two days ago one question had been on her mind. It was really a pointless question, no matter the answer it would not affect her now, but it remained in her thoughts as she watched him sleep beside her. Finally she sat up deciding that reading may take her mind off of this. She turned on the light beside her bed and picked up _Alias Grace_, which was sitting on her bedside table. Before she even found her page Vaughn stirred beside her and when she looked over he was watching her. 

"Hey" She said her smile responding to his.

"How long have you been up?" He asked putting his arm under his head.

"I never fell asleep."

"Yes you did"

"No I didn't."

"Your always asleep before me."

"Really?" Sydney smiled realizing this was true. "But not this time"

"Is something wrong? You've seemed distracted."

"No I haven't"

"Yeah you have, ever since Paris." Vaughn sat up and Sydney replaced _Alias Grace _on the bedside table.

"It's just pointless stuff."

"Well I'm awake, and we don't have work today."

"I'll make breakfast" Sydney got out of bed pulling her robe on before walking into the kitchen. Vaughn soon followed just finishing pulling his shirt on.

"Please Syd, what's up?"

"Santa Barbara… the story you told… I don't know." Sydney bit her lip turning away and toward the cabinets where she pretended to look for something to eat.

"You were wondering how much was true?"

"No, I know it was just some story, but I don't know."

"What I said, what I planned, was true up to the actual proposal."

Sydney turned around to see Vaughn had sat down on the couch and she walked over sitting beside him. "Vaughn…" she said quietly.

"I had to hotel booked, the chef, the reservations for everywhere I planned to take you, the ring…"

Sydney put her head on Vaughn's shoulder. "Just a few days and everything would have been different"

Vaughn wrapped his arm around Sydney "I want you to know I love you Syd, I loved you so much, and I lied when I said I didn't regret moving on, I've regretted it everyday since I found out you were alive, I knew I could never have with anyone else what I had with you."

"What happened to everything you planned? Who knew about it?"

"I canceled what I could, well, Weiss canceled it for me, I had told your father my plans only a day or so before I asked you to Santa Barbara, only he and Weiss ever knew my plans to propose."

"You never told Lauren." Sydney knew both her and Vaughn hated bringing up Lauren but she knew this question would weigh on her if she didn't ask it.

"No, she never knew about anything, I hid everything, all the random papers I had kept for some reason, the bad attempt at a proposal speech I wrote, the ring…"

"You kept the ring?"

"Yeah, you think if I couldn't throw away the hotel reservations sheet I would be able to sell the ring?"

"What happened to it?" Sydneys question was cut off by Vaughn's cell phone ringing and seconds later hers began to ring, they were both called into work. They only had to be there for a meeting but still Sydney wanted to ask Vaughn more questions.

* * *

Upon seeing her dad at APO she walked over to him. 

"Sydney"

"Hey dad"

"What is it?"

"Vaughn told you"

"About what?" Jack asked placing the file her had been looking through on his desk.

"Santa Barbara"

Jack nodded slowly "Yes, he had."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why would I? You were going through enough over losing him, as it was, why would I add something that would just make you feel like you lost even more than a relationship. Plus I knew agent Vaughn would tell you when he felt the time was right."

Sydney smiled "Thanks dad."

After the meeting Sydney and Vaughn returned to her house and to their spots on the couch.

"What happened to it?" Sydney repeated.

"Who said anything happened to it?" Vaughn leaned over kissing Sydney.

* * *

A/N- The chapters are just seperated because theres a time difference between them.

P.S- for some reason there isn't a link to the 2nd chapter, If it doesnt leter come up heres the link http: 


	2. Santa Barbara

Sydney and Vaughn since then had spent many long weekends in Santa Barbara, They would spend most of the time on the beach but they always spent a day at the zoo. Sydney stood in front of the mirror pulling her tee shirt down so it came to the jeans.

"I don't think the giraffe will care about how you look Sydney." Vaughn said walking out of the bathroom.

"You sure about that? I swear I think I saw one wink at me last time."

Vaughn laughed "Too bad for them." Sydney walked over kissing him.

* * *

Sydney handed Vaughn a quarter "come on, feed the goats!" Sydney said with a laugh, Vaughn rolled his eyes "You pulled me into the kids place and now your trying to make me feed the goats?" 

"Are you afraid of the goats?"

"Haha funny"

"Then why won't you feed them!"

"Because I don't want to."

"If you love me, you'll feed the goats."

Vaughn rolled his eyes once more as he put the quarter into the machine and got the handful of feed out.

"eww disgusting." Vaughn said as the goats quickly ate the feed out of his hand.

"You've done worse."

"But I don't HAVE to do this."

"Yes you did." Sydney handed him a paper towel to wipe of his hand.

"Okay you chose this, now I want to go ride an elephant."

"Really!" Sydney smiled Vaughn never wanted to do that because the lines were always so long.

"Yeah, I called ahead we have a ride in ten minutes."

Sydney kissed him before taking his hand and leading him through the group of people toward where the elephant rides were. When they got there Vaughn had her wait as he went over talking to a man briefly before he waved Sydney over to them.

"This is Marija" The man said pointing to the elephant he stood in front of "She'll be taking us on the ride today."

Sydney and Vaughn climbed onto the elephant and onto the bench.

"We're alone?" Sydney asked looking at the empty seats behind them.

"I'm not a fan of crowds, you know that."

"I love you" Sydney said kissing him.

"You too." Sydney grabbed Vaughn's arm as the elephant started to move.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Vaughn turned to Sydney.

"I know this isn't in front of the giraffe" Vaughn began very quietly.

"What?" Sydney asked turning to Vaughn thinking she heard him wrong.

"We're on an elephant Vaughn, not a giraffe" Sydney laughed and Vaughn chuckled looking down.

"Vaughn, what is it?"

"Sydney I wanted to ask you this since you got back, well since I met you really. I love you so much, and I just hope you can forgive me for everything I've done to you Syd."

"Vaughn what is it?" Sydney asked getting a bit nervous.

"Sydney" Vaughn began pulling a small black box out of his jeans pocket. "Will you marry me?"

Sydney began to cry as Vaughn opened to box revealing a diamond ring with a white gold band. Though it took a minute to really believe what was happening she began to shake her head yes and finally said a quiet yes and Vaughn slipped the ring onto her finger. Vaughn pulled Sydney closer to him and wrapped his arms around her "I love you" He whispered.

"I love you too." Sydney was just able to stop crying and get composed by the time the ride ended, they went straight back to the hotel and Sydney sat down on the bed. "Now I get to tell people I got proposed to sitting on an elephant's ass."

Vaughn laughed. "Would you prefer an actual proposal out at some fancy restaurant?"

"No" Sydney smiled "It couldn't have been more prefect." Vaughn sat down next to Sydney and gently kissed her "Good"

* * *

Sydney sat on the train on the way to APO staring at her ring. "You don't have to tell them yet if you don't want to" Vaughn said quietly. 

"You wouldn't mind?"

"No"

"I'm so selfish"

"Why because you want to keep it to yourself?"

"Yeah" Vaughn laughed and stood up as the train got to the stop. Sydney took off the ring slipping it into her jacket pocket.

"I'm going to tell Nadia though, are you going to tell Weiss?"

"He knew already."

"Don't you think me not having the ring on will scare him?"

"Yeah, this should be fun"

Sydney and Vaughn walked inside and looked around, Weiss wasn't there yet meaning they could have some fun with him when he got there and Sydney walked over to Nadia. "Hey, I need to talk to you for a minute"

Nadia nodded "okay what's up?"

Sydney pulled Nadia into a side room and took the ring out of her pocket "Va-Michael proposed in Santa Barbara."

"Sydney" Her sister pulled her into a hug "And why may I ask aren't you wearing the ring?"

"Because I'm being selfish."

Nadia smiled and Sydney put her hand on his shoulder "Don't tell Weiss okay?"

"Do you have some problem with Eric now?"

"No, me and Vaughn just plan to have some fun with him."

Nadia laughed "Okay"

When Sydney and Nadia walked out of the side room Weiss was just walking into the agency and Sydney walked over to him "Hey Weiss" She smiled making sure to wave with her left hand so he could see that she didn't have a ring.

"So how was Santa Barbara?" He asked trying not to look a bit worried.

"It was fine" She said seriously, then she looked to see Vaughn by his desk and sighed "I have to go talk to Sloane, I'll be back soon.

Sydney walked away and Weiss practically ran over to Vaughn

"Dude what happened? I was sure she would say yes"

"I don't want to talk about it now" Vaughn said sitting down at his desk.

"Okay…"

Weiss walked over to Nadia "Did Sydney tell you anything about her trip?"

"Yeah" Nadia said looking up from her chair.

"And?" This wasn't a good sign, that Sydney came home the night before (which would be the way Nadia knew about what happened on the trip) meant Sydney and Vaughn did not spend the night together which they would have done if they were engaged.

"It's not really my place to tell you."

"Will no one tell me anything?"

"No probley not"

"Thanks" Weiss walked over to his computer and sat down.

**3 NEW E-MAILS**

He clicked on the read emails and went through them, the first was from Nadia and it was just a smiley face.

The next was from Vaughn and simply read sorry dude.

And the third was from Sydney and in big bold letters read **GOT CHA!**

Weiss could hear Nadia Vaughn and Sydney cracking up over at Nadia's desk and he turned around "You guys suck!" He said as he walked over hugging Sydney. "Congratulations, even if I hate you two right now. I'm guessing you're keeping it quiet for a bit?"

"Yeah"

"But we'll all have dinner tonight right? Unless me and Nadia are now kicked out of the group."

"I'm the sister, I can't be kicked out"

"Oh great, so I'm all alone."

"Okay we have to stop picking on Weiss" Sydney said wrapping her arm around Vaughn.

"I have to go tell Dixon. I'll be right back" Sydney said as Dixon walked in and sat down at his desk.

"Notice anything?" She asked as she stood next to him.

"Yes…." And after a moment added "You're glowing"

Sydney smiled "Thanks for noticing"

"You knew I would."

Dixon stood up hugging Sydney "Congratulations Syd."

Sydney went through the rest of the day debating weather or not to tell her father yet, she didn't want to insult him, but he never really seemed to like Vaughn, so she thought she may want to wait to tell him. Sydney walked past her dads' desk and he held his hand up to stop her and stood up.

"Congratulations hunny" He said quietly, smiling.

Sydney smiled "How did you know?"

"He told me last time, why not this time?"

Sydney hugged her father "Thanks dad, I'm sorry I didn't-"

"You have to right to keep it to yourself as long as you like, but I would appreciate an invitation"

"Well that's a given if you agree to walk me down the isle."

Jack looked over to Vaughn giving a look as if saying are you sure you want to marry him? And Sydney smiled in response.

"It would be my pleasure Sydney."

**A/N-** If anyone liked this I'll write a sequel if not then this will remain a one-parter (though it's posted in two chapters.) I'm begging you to review and you're welcome to be brutally honest. Thanks for reading!

P.S- Yes,I knowI can't spell congratulations, I don't know what i would do with out spell check (but sometimes even that turns on me). I think I fixed the spelling errors now.


End file.
